


Day 8 I love you, Filip

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: But this is NEVER ok, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Juice is not exactly complaining, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is not a happy story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 8Angry sex/Hate fucking





	Day 8 I love you, Filip

Juice had been on his own many times in his life, but he wasn’t sure that he had ever felt as alone as he did right now. Not even in his darkest moments, not even when he was trying to hang himself, or hiding from his brothers in Wendy’s apartment, had he felt as alone or as abandoned as he did.

He was a dead man walking. That wasn’t even up for debate. They would never let him survive this. It wasn’t even a question of ‘how’ it would happen; it was a question of ‘when’ it would happen. And Juice accepted that, he understood their reasoning, he would have done the same, had he been on the other side. That wasn’t what made him feel so alone.

Chibs had completely turned from him, didn’t even want to look him in the eye. 

And that hurt more than anything anyone could ever do to him. Because out of all his brothers, Chibs was the one he loved the most, the one he would move heaven and earth for. He was perfectly aware that the love he felt for the older man went way past the love you felt for a friend or a brother, and he knew that Chibs knew that, too. There had never been any secrets between them…

Juice stopped, and replayed that last sentence in his head, giving a bitter laugh. The very reason he was in this situation in the first place, the main reason why he was a dead man walking, was because he had kept secrets from Chibs. He had kept secrets from everyone in the Club, that was true, but his relationship with Chibs was such that they could tell each other anything, even things they didn’t want the rest of the Club to know about.

The fact that Juice was in love with Chibs, for one.

And now, Juice had taken that love, had taken their bond and the trust between them and chopped it off with one big fucking knife.

That made him feel more alone than ever before.

They had locked him in one of the rooms at the Club. Come morning, his fate would be sealed. He could only hope that Jax would find it in his heart to be merciful enough as to grant him a quick death. Even though he knew, deep in his heart, that Jax would never answer betrayal with any form of mercy. There was a slight possibility that they would burn him alive.

He was lying on the bed, dressed down to just briefs and a t-shirt, trying to think of any last words he might be allowed to say, before they carried out his sentence, when he heard someone unlock the door. Juice didn’t want to look. He didn’t even need to. At this hour? After everything that had happened? There was only one person it could be.

Chibs closed the door behind him, locking it. With no windows and the door locked, there was no way of escaping for Juice, not that he would want to. He stayed on the bed, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, listening to the footsteps of his best friend in the whole world as he came closer.

“You probably shouldn’t be here, Chibby!” he said, trying to sound casual. “Fraternizing with the enemy, and all that!”

“Shut up!” Chibs’ Scottish accent was so thick you could barely make out what he said, which was always a clear sign that he was either upset or furious… or both.

It was probably both in this case.

“You need to slap me around a bit again, brother? Might make you feel better!” Jesus Christ, he really did have a death wish, didn’t he? Acting like that? Chibs was strong enough to snap him in two, if he felt like it.

“Jesus Christ, Juicy, you really do have a death wish, don’t ya?” Chibs asked. At least, that’s how Juice interpreted it. He had known Chibs for so many years now that he understood basically anything the man said, even at his most Scottish behavior.

“Maybe I do”, Juice agreed, sighing. He couldn’t think of another reasonable explanation for his actions. Everything he had done (Miles), everything he had seen (Gemma), it was just too much. He had betrayed his family, he had lied to his brothers… There was no coming back after that.

He ventured a glance at Chibs and saw that he had been right. As furious as the man was, and he was definitely furious at the moment, anyone with eyes could see that, he was also heartbroken. Juice had done that, had broken the heart of the one that mattered the most. Chibs had been the one to introduce Juice to the Club, had been his mentor during his year as a Prospect, had always been the one responsible for when the kid got himself into trouble, and he was the one that gave him his nickname. Juan Carlos had always been J.C. with his friends, something that, when spoken by a drunk Scotsman, sounded suspiciously like Jaycee, which pretty soon became Juicy, and just like that; Juice was born, and he had been Juice from the moment he became a full member of the Club.

“I’m sorry, Filip!”

Something flashed in Chibs’ eyes and suddenly, he moved like lightning, his hand pressed against Juice’ windpipe. It all happened so quickly, that Juice didn’t have it in him to be surprised or scared, and by the time his brain caught up with his and realized that he might be in some kind of danger, Chibs was sitting on his ribcage, both hands wrapped around Juice’ throat, pressing down. He said something, but this time, it was downright impossible to figure out what he said, mostly because Juice’s brain was too busy fighting for its life, craving oxygen.

And despite everything, despite not being able to freaking breathe at the moment, there was a part of Juice that knew that Chibs wouldn’t kill him. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he would never go against Jax’ orders. Chibs was loyal to a fault, he would never betray his brothers, or the Club. It was one of the reasons Juice was in love with him.

There was another part of him, as well, the part that thrived on having Chibs actually sitting on him, having his hands wrapped so tightly around him… As twisted as it was, Juice found himself tilting his head backwards, giving Chibs easier access, submitting himself to the older man completely. He was a dead man anyway, what did he have to lose?

With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see what happened next, but he sure felt it. Because Chibs suddenly let go of his throat, roughly turned him around and ripped his underwear in half. Juice was coughing, taking deep breaths of air; his brain not really understanding what was going on, until he felt the bed move and heard clothes being thrown to the floor.

‘Oh, my god!’ was his only thought, the only sentence he could form properly. ‘Oh, my god!’

And then he cried out as Chibs pushed himself inside with one forceful shove, no prep, no warning, no nothing. He didn’t even give Juice a chance to breathe before he started thrusting.

Juice had been in prison many times, he knew the drill; if the guy is bigger than you, you shut up and take it, if you’re bigger than him, you fuck him up! The guys were always bigger than him! But none of them had been Chibs! None of them had been his best friend, his love.

“Filip… please…”

The most humiliating part, though, was that he wanted it. He welcomed the pain, excruciating though it was, because it was what he deserved. He welcomed the opportunity for Chibs to blow off some steam, and most of all, he welcomed this once in a lifetime moment where he got what he had wanted for so long.

Chibs was fucking him!

There was nothing gentle about it, like he had sometimes dreamed about, but it was raw and painful and insane, which was also something he had dreamed about. He was still dizzy from being choked, but now, he wanted those hands back on him, for Chibs to use his full power, to dominate him completely, and that was just messed up on a whole other level.

He tried so hard not to let Chibs know how much this was turning him on, but eventually, his body moved on its own violation and he was pushing back against Chibs, trying to take him in deeper, despite how much it hurt. It had to hurt, it’s what he deserved. 

This wasn’t love, this was pure anger, and anger was support to make you hurt. 

Chibs swore in what sounded suspiciously like Gaelic when he noticed Juice responding and for a few agonizing seconds, he stopped moving completely.

Juice opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Filip… please…” he said again, sobbing, not even knowing what he was asking for. His ass felt like it was on fire, but there was an undercurrent of bliss that was threatening to tear him apart. Underneath all the pain and the anger, he could feel Chibs’ love for him, as strange as it may sound. He could feel the love and the betrayal and the heartbreak. And when Chibs started moving again, even though he was still pounding Juice’s ass like there was no tomorrow with as much force as he could muster… it felt different. That undercurrent of bliss was moving closer to the surface and Juice was rubbing his dick against the comforter, desperate for release.

He had stopped trying to translate what Chibs was saying, none of it made sense in his brain anymore. All he could think about was the feeling of Chibs moving inside him, the friction of his dick against the fabric of the comforter and if he would ever be able to stop crying, because it was just all too much. He started moaning then; Filip’s name being moaned repeatedly like it was the most beautiful sound in the world, and somewhere, in the back of his brain, he thought he heard Chibs say his name when he emptied himself inside Juice, his whole body shuddering.

That fact alone was enough to push Juice tumbling over the edge. When he came, it felt like the whole world exploded. It was so intense that he might have actually passed out for a few seconds, because everything literally turned black. Chibs wouldn’t say. When Juice opened his eyes, he was lying in bed, under the covers, and Chibs was by the door, dressed and ready to leave. He looked horrified and disgusted with himself, and Juice knew that he would probably blame himself for the rest of his life, if Juice didn’t fix it.

“I love you!” he said, locking eyes with Chibs, letting him see that there were no hard feelings. When he saw Chips open his mouth to object, Juice went on: “You fulfilled a dying man’s only wish, Chibby, that’s what you should take away from this, nothing else.”

It was impossible to tell if Chibs believed him or not. He unlocked the door.

“I love you, brother!” he had said those words so many times to this man over the years, and it was still true. There was nothing that man could do to make him stop.

It was also the last thing on Juan Carlos’ mind, as his throat was slit and he fell to the cold prison floor a week later. “I love you, Filip!”

And in his bedroom at home, Chibs woke up, and started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Juice! I love Chibs! I love every single thing about them. But I had to write this! This is NEVER ok, I do not, in any way, condone this type of behavior, and I know that Chibs would never act this way, but for now, in this fic, he does.
> 
> This is season 7, I needed one more reason why Chibs wouldn't look at Juice, why he turned his back on him the way he did.... And this happened!


End file.
